The highly integrated nature ofthe University of Michigan O'Brien Kidney Translational Core Center requires a robust and active Administrative Core, which will coordinate workflow, distribution of resources and operations assessment of the Biomedical Research Cores. In addition the Administrative Core will organize, stimulate and evaluate interactions of the Center with our Institutional and International Research Bases to ensure that the Biomedical Research Cores and educational programs are providing optimal support. The core will also reach out to new faculty and other potential research base members to continue expanding the numbers in both bases. The core will also recruit new investigators to apply to the Pilot and Feasibility Program and will continue to administer this very successful program using expert institutional and external reviewers. The core will modify, update and administer the Center website to ensure that all research base investigators can seamlessly identify and request Center services. Maintaining a vibrant educational environment for kidney research, especially in T1 translational research, continues to be a major goal and the core will modify and implement the effective Educational Enrichment Program. As part of this program, through supplemental NIDDK funding, we have added a Summer Student Research Program for medical students, and support will be sought to maintain this program which will be administered by the core. The Administrative Core also hosted a major symposium on systems biology ofthe kidney in 2012 and the core will continue to promote and support similar ventures. The core will continue to support an Annual Educational Retreat for all research base investigators, including those at our other sites, to highlight translational research approaches, review research progress and obtain feedback on Center services. The core also will continue to help administer the annual C-PROBE retreat for C-PROBE investigators to improve recruitment, retention and management of our growing chronic kidney disease cohort. Throughout all these processes, the core will obtain quality assurance and improvement information from Research Base investigators. The core will host an annual meeting of our Institutional Scientific Advisory Board and our External Advisory Board to obtain advice on progress and new directions. The Administrative Core will also now host the Core Discount Program which largely supports our Institutional Research Base investigators in moving into translational research by providing discounts for using transgenic animal, sequencing and microarray, and histology core